


The Secret and Lies Within

by brokal



Category: Glee, Pretty Little Liars
Genre: A - Freeform, Betrayal, Drama, Drugs, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Football Player Santana Lopez, Girl Penis, Hatred, High School, Lies, Love, Lust, M/M, Passion, Protective Santana Lopez, Sexual Content, Swimmer Emily Fields
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:54:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 17,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24541147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokal/pseuds/brokal
Summary: It's been a year since Alison Dilaurentis disappeared. Follow Aria Montgomery, Hanna Marin, Quinn Fabray, Emily Fields, Santana Lopez, and Spencer Hastings as they try and find out who A is and what happened to Alison. Mature Content. Warning G!P San & Em. Hannily, Quintana, Spoby, Ezria with a side of Emison, Sanson, Haleb, and many more.
Relationships: Emily Fields/Hanna Marin, Ezra Fitz/Aria Montgomery, Quinn Fabray/Santana Lopez, Toby Cavanaugh/Spencer Hastings
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	1. The Night Everything Changed

That Night (September 1) 

It was a dark and stormy night the forecast showed thunderstorms throughout the night in North Ridge. Storms have never stopped a sleepover, only made them more appealing and creepy. Today was Alison Dilaurentis, Hanna Marin, Spencer Hastings, Aria Montgomery, Quinn Fabray, Emily Fields, and Santana Lopez’s annual end of summer sleepover. Although they regularly have sleepovers, this one was different for them. Their sleepovers always ended in endless laughter, timeless memories, and an overall good time. Unlike other years, Spencer was able to convince her parents to let them hold the sleepover in their newly renovated barn. 

The girls start sophomore year of high school the day after next, so they planned to live it up tonight. The girls have been friends since 6th grade when Alison chose each of them personally for her friend group. All of them had different qualities that Alison loves and used for her advantage in some shape or form. Overall, she saw loyalty in each of them and she loved that they'd stay by her side through anything. 

Alison Dilaurentis, Ali for short, was the popular girl who ran the school with an iron fist. The guys wanted to be with her and the girls wanted to be her. She was beautiful, long blonde hair and blue eyes, skinny figure, and a confidence level that made others shake in their boots. Alison is the ringleader of the group and keeps the girls in line. 

Then you have Spencer Hastings, Alison's next-door neighbor. Spencer is the genius overachiever. She's a perfectionist to put it in simpler terms and she always wants things to be done perfectly. It sometimes comes off as overbearing and selfish but she's just driven to be the best. Spencer stands at 5'6 with long dark brown hair with dark brown eyes. 

Then there's Aria Montgomery, the artist of the group. Aria is the spontaneous, alternative, and outsider of the group. Aria tries extra hard to fit into the group because she's always had very different interests and loves. Aria being the spontaneous girl has pink highlights in her dark brown hair. She has hazel eyes and was the shortest of the group. 

Then there is Quinn Fabray, the head cheerleader of the group. Quinn Fabray is a straight-A student, sweet and caring girl that she keeps herself guarded away in fear she'd be hurt. Quinn's popularity is just under Alison's reign. Quinn is the gorgeous typical blonde cheerleader with hazel eyes and skinny figure. 

Then you have the Golden Child, Emily Fields. Emily is the star swim star who everyone believes is destined for the Olympics. Emily is sweet, caring, and open-hearted with good grades. She is a caring and supportive friend in the group who trusts people too easily. Emily is half Filipino and half German, stands at like 5'8 1/2 with long black hair, dark brown eyes, and athletic fit. 

Then there is Hanna Marin, the sweetheart. Hanna is the sweetest and caring one of the group. She is sometimes overlooked in the group because she makes herself look small. Hanna struggles with self-esteem issues and tries extra hard to fit in because she believes that she's not good enough. Hanna has blonde hair and baby blue eyes who is a little chubby but still beautiful. 

Lastly, there's Santana Lopez, the charming bad girl troublemaker of the group. She’s charming, outgoing, and charismatic which draws people towards her but her temper has always been a problem. Santana doesn't back down from anything or anyone. Santana's popularity is strongly rivaled with Alison. Santana is half black and half Puerto Rican, 5'7 1/2, she has jet black long hair, dark brown eyes and she has an athletic fit. 

"Where's Alison?" Santana groaned throwing her head back laying it on the couch arm. 

Quinn shook her head and pushing Santana's legs off the couch, so she could sit down, "I don't know do we look like Alison?" She snared with a bite. Santana rolled her eyes before putting her legs on Quinn's lap. 

"Maybe something happened?" Emily bit her lip nervously. She's had a bad feeling all today about the sleepover and she couldn't shake it. She only told Santana about it but of course, Santana brushed it off. 

"She's fine. It's Alison remember." Spencer chimed in and the rest of them shrugged in agreeance at the fact that their friend is very capable of taking care of herself. 

Santana sat up, "Aria can you get my surprise in my bag." Aria, who was sitting next to Santana black duffle bag, reached into the bag and pulled out a bottle of vodka, "Here's the real party starter." She smiled watching Aria put it on the table. 

"How did you get that?" Hanna asked curiously. 

"I have my connections." Santana winked at her with a shrug. "But Ali wants to be the first to open it and she's not here." 

All of a sudden, the lights went out. Everyone froze and looking around until they heard the creaking noise coming for the large barn door. 

"Did you hear something?" Hanna said freaked out. Emily grabbed the flashlight while Santana grabbed the bottle. The girls pushed Santana and Emily into the front as they huddled together. They slowly crept to the barn door as the door open slightly, Santana flinch on purpose to scare them. Aria slapped Santana's arm for scaring her, the Latina gave her a tiny smile. 

Once they get closer to the door, Alison jumped out. "Boo!" Alison couldn't help but laugh at her friends' facial expressions. They all looked scared out of their minds. 

"Ahh."

"Damn it, Alison!" Spencer exclaimed, speaking for everyone else. 

"Oh please, stop being such a drama queen." Alison giggled. Spencer rolled her eyes at her friend. "Good to know, you'd kill anyone who tries to hurt us, San." Santana shrugged handing her the bottle. Everyone else returned to their previous spots. Ali handed around a cup of liquor before sitting in the chair. 

After a few more hours of talking, listening to music, and drinking they all finally fall asleep. Quinn, Santana, and Hanna were asleep on the bed with Santana at the foot of the bed, Emily on the couch with Alison, Aria asleep on the floor, and Spencer in a chair.  
It was dead silent in the barn when Aria woke, she shivered from the chilly wind from the door that's cracked open. Aria moved her arms to wipe her eyes. She looked around the room, Emily was laying on her stomach halfway off the couch, Hanna drooling on the pillow she was laying on, Quinn shrugged up with a blanket and Santana looked more like passed out then asleep but there was no Spencer and Alison. She frowned when she noticed Alison and Spencer missing. 

"Guys.." she tried but didn't get any response. "Guys get up!" She nudged Emily hard on accident causing the Filipina to fall off the couch. Little did she know, it causes a chain reaction. Hanna shot up out of her sleep at the sound of Emily falling, Hanna accidentally kicks Santana in her crotch. Santana groaned and fell off the bed in pain. Quinn groaned in her sleep at all the commotion. 

With Hanna's eyes widen embarrassed, she kept apologizing to Santana, "I'm so sorry, San." 

Santana curled up into a ball, with her hands cover her crotch, "Fuck, Han watch where you put your feet!" Santana groaned out in pain. Quinn is starting to wake up due to all the noise. 

"What's going on." Emily sitting up on the couch as runs her hand through her hair as she tries to focus on the task at hand: Where's Alison? 

"What's happening?" Quinn groaned from being woken up by the cranky Latina who was now standing but still holding her crotch in pain. "Where's Spence and Ali?" Quinn asked with a raspy voice full of sleep after scanning the room. 

"Never Drinking Again!" Santana groans frustrated with the hangover she was experiencing. 

"Where's Spencer?" Hanna questioned. 

And like clockwork, Spencer walked into the barn the next minute, "Spencer, where's Alison?" Quinn asked nervously. Spencer looks worried and stressed out. 

"She's gone," Spencer trailed off. 

"What do you mean she's gone?" Aria asked confused. 

"I've looked for her everywhere." Spencer clarifies. "I think I heard a scream." The group looked at her as the feeling of panic and dread-filled them.


	2. The Perfect Family With A Cheating Father

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aria moves back to North Ridge.

_"Are your parents home?" Alison asked Aria as soon as Aria when they entered Aria's house. It was a dreadfully hot afternoon, so they went to get ice cream with the intention of eating ice cream and watching movies. The rest of their friends were busy with various things the two didn't care, she and Alison would have fun regardless._

_Aria shook her head, "Nope." Her parents should both be at work and Mike, her little brother, is at lacrosse practice. It's only 12, they should have at least 5 hours to themselves. Aria closed the door before walking straight into the kitchen to grab two spoons for them._

_"Are you sure?" Alison asked again looking at the light green blouse thrown on the floor. Aria turned to look at Ali to see her what she was going on about. She stops when she sees she's a purse laying on the floor. Aria didn't recognize that purse or the blouse as being her moms and she was constantly going through her mom's closet._

_"That's not my mom's." Aria moved to grab the unfamiliar coat tossed over the couch, "Or this." Dread seeped into her gut when Aria heard laughing upstairs. Something doesn't feel right about this, she just got off the phone with her mom and she didn't see any car parked in the driveway._

_"Come on." Alison takes Aria's hand pulling her towards the stairs. As they slowly ascended the stairs, the laughter grew louder. They cautiously walked past both Aria's and Mike's bedrooms peaking inside both respectfully seeing them completely empty. The closer they reached Aria's parents' room the louder the sounds got. The sound of a women's giggle and soft moans._

_Aria still being nervous stops, "Ali I can't do this, what if it just my parents? I'd be scarred for life."_

_"Does it feel like it's just your parents?" Alison instigated almost like she knew it wasn't. "Fine, I'll do it." Alison lets go of Aria's hand disappearing into Mike's room._

_Aria questioned, "Ali." Ali returned with a bat, "What's that for?"_

_"Aria it could be anyone." Aria nodded because it could be although it didn't feel like it. Alison took lead walking them to the door. Alison didn't waste any time and slamming the door open scaring whoever was in the room._

_Aria peeked inside seeing her dad and women scrambling to put on clothes. Aria instantly recognized the women, it was her father's teaching aid, Meredith something. Aria looked around seeing the clothes that littered the floor and the distinct smell of sex that filled her nostrils._

_"Dad?!" Aria gasped, tears welled up in her eyes threatening to fall._

_"Aria." Byron looked at his daughter guilty as all ever. Aria turns on her heels jetting it out of the room._

_"Aria!"_

_"Aria!"_

"Aria!" Aria snapped out of the memory seeing Holden Strauss standing in front of here looking concerned.

"Yeah."

Holden sighs, "I called you 5 times but you didn't hear me. Are you okay?" He sits down next to her.

"Yeah… yeah, I'm okay… yeah, I'm fine." Aria stuttered over her words. Aria looked around her, taking in the classroom. It was pretty empty only having Aria and Holden in it.

He looked at her skeptical but didn't push her on it and Aria was grateful for it.

It’s been one year since that fateful night, the night Alison went missing and never came back. A few weeks after Ali disappeared Aria and her family moved to Iceland after her dad received a dream teaching position for a year.

"When did you get back?" Holden asked Aria. Aria and Holden have been friends since they were little, oftentimes having playdates together, their dads have been best friends since high school. "My dad mention you were coming back but never said when."

"We got back a couple of days ago. We've just been laying low trying to unpack the house and my dad was insistent on spending family time." Aria explained with a soft smile.

"I'd say I'm surprised you're not surrounded by the posy but they aren't much of a posy anymore." Holden chuckled. Aria looked at him confused because she was sure that her friend group stayed together and only had fallen out with her.

"What do you mean?"

Holden's eyes widen with confession, "You don't know?" Aria raises her eyebrow, "They all fell out with each other not just you." Aria is surprised, she just always felt like her friends stayed together and just fell out with her but to hear that none of them were talking is strange.

Speaking of old friends, Spencer walks into class carrying way more books than needed for the class. Spencer glances up a little shocked to see Aria but smiles big as she proceeding to her seat.

"I didn't know," Aria admits embarrassed. She probably would've known if she created a Snapchat or Instagram, but she didn't care for social media.

"Spencer has distanced herself from everyone, I heard she's been really focused on becoming Summa cum laude for our class," Holden tells her filling her in. "Quinn has taken over as Queen Bee but is known as the Ice Queen. She's not like Alison but everyone knows she runs the school."

Like clockwork, Quinn walked into the class being flacked by two cheerios: Brittany Pierce and Rachel Berry. Quinn glances at Aria, face softening before her mask slides back in place as she continued to her seat.

"That's surprising but not."

Hanna strolls in next with Mona Vanderwaal and Aria's eyes widen at both of their appearances. Hanna lost the weight, is styling her hair with curls, and looks like she's become the fashionista she always wanted to be. Aria smiled happily for her old friend for doing everything she always wanted to do.

While Mona traded in her big oval glasses and sweaters with a long stocking for contacts and cute dresses.

"Ohh yeah Hanna is the 'It Girl' now and Mona is always with her." Aria nodded listening to Holden. Where's Emily and Santana she wondered having yet to see either of them.

Emily walks into the classroom with her headphones in not paying attention to anyone.

Aria noticed the subtle details about Emily since she was wearing a short sleeve you could see her toned arms. Emily's dark brown eyes caught mine surprised and she smiles big at me.

"Oh, and Emily has been playing the fields… you see what I did there." Holden says cheekily.

Aria rolled her eyes at him before turning her attention to the door expecting Santana to walk in. It's weird finding out that Emily and Santana aren't close anymore, they were always close they were friends before all of us became friends.

"If you're looking for Santana, don't worry she'll probably show up late,"  
Holden tells her. "Santana is still running back and a cheerio she's just more reckless than she used to. It's probably because her mother got arrested, I heard she got emancipated from her dad."

"Good Morning Class." Aria heard the teacher spoke out over the class and her stomach falls into her ass as she looked at the teacher. "I am Ms. Sorenson and I'll be your teacher in AP Literature."

Aria's jaw drops looking at the teacher and shakes her head. This couldn't be happening Aria mumbles to herself in disbelief. She wished to never see this lady ever again and she couldn't help the anger rising in her about her father's infidelity.

Aria hears her phone vibrates loudly drawing the attention of the whole class. Aria reaches into her bag and shots everyone a small smile praying they turn away from her. After they stopped looking at her, she checked her phone, it was an unknown number.

**Maybe it's time to tell Mommy dearest about daddy dearest's infidelity. I wonder what would happen if she found out.**   
**\- A**

Her heart rate sped up rapidly as a nervous feeling settled in my gut. Who could this be? The only person who knew about my dad ... was ... Ali.

_Aria stormed back into her bedroom with Alison following closely behind her. Aria slammed the door shut before locking it. Aria paced the room as Alison sat on the bed. How could her dad do that to her mom? How could he do that in this house where he's family lives? How could he do that in the bed he shared with his wife?_

_“Aria?!" Alison grabs the shorter girl's shoulders breaks Aria's train of thought. "You have to tell your mom."_

_Aria yanks away from Alison like she's the plague. "Maybe it was a one-time thing? Maybe he was drunk?"_

_“Aria. He didn't seem drunk. You need to tell your mom." Alison spoke again._

Aria was ripped from her train of thought when Santana walked into the classroom.

"Sorry, I'm late," Santana teased, her voice dripping with sarcasm. Santana walked to the back of the room taking a seat next to Noah Puckerman and Mike Chang.

The rest of the class carried on, towards the end of the class Ms. Sorenson gave us an ice breaker to play to get one another. Aria felt kinda out of her element as Holden went to mingle with everyone, she doesn't have anyone to talk to and isn't all that outgoing. She was not so subtle staring at Meredith. She never had this problem when Ali was here or when her friend group was still together, they usually stuck with each other.

"How was Greenland?" Aria turned around seeing Santana approached her before sitting on top of the desk across from the brunette. Santana was the one in the group that didn't really fall for Alison's shit and it only made Alison like her more. Santana stood up for the rest of the group when Alison got carried away.

"Iceland." Aria corrects her with a small smile. There was a moment of silence before Santana cracked a smile. The Latina pulled Aria into a hug and for a minute it felt like things were normal.

"How are you?"

"It's weird being back here," Aria uttered and the taller girl nodded. "How are you doing?"

Santana shrugged her shoulders, "It just feels like everyone is watching me."

"I can understand the feeling."

"So what brings you back to America, Aria?" Aria turned and saw Spencer standing there.

"Spence." Santana greeted with a small smile. "Yeah, Aria what brings you back to the states?"

"My parents had enough of Iceland and missed home so here we are. It was a cool place but it's not America." Aria answers they nod their head. "But being back here doesn't feel like home either."

"It never will." Aria heard Emily say as she came up to them. "It feels like she's everywhere but nowhere at the same time."

"Good because she was a bitch." A jock announced loudly clearly listening to their conversation, the group of his friends around him laughed.

Santana growls, "You're just mad she's getting more attention gone than you'll ever hear?" The jock didn't say anything but marched over to get into Santana's face. "Sit down before you get beat by a girl, Dave." Dave pushes Santana and Santana retailed by Santana punching him knocking him clean-out.

"San." Aria gasped. The jocks friends rushed to their friend. Santana just watched on as if nothing happened. Emily, Hanna, and Spencer didn't look a little bit fazed by the altercation. While Quinn looked irritated by everything it all letting out a loud groan.

"Ms. Lopez!" Ms. Sorenson shouted. "Can I speak with you outside?"

"No." Santana got up grabbing her stuff and leaving the classroom.

"Class is dismissed." The teacher announces before leaving the room to find Santana.

"Am I the only one who was shocked?" Aria asked confused by their lack of emotion.

Emily chuckled while Spencer just shrugged, "It's not the first time Santana has done that before." Spencer shrugs with a small smile. Well, what a way to start the day off. Aria thought to herself before grabbing her stuff to leave the classroom.


	3. It's Knock Out or Be Knocked Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emily

_Emily was alone in the dingy locker room. She keeps her head down as the anger vibrated inside her. The bright blue hand wrap still wrapped around her hands as she gripped the sink._

_She lifted her head looking into the mirror seeing her face looking at her bruised cheekbone, the blood sweeping from her eyebrow, and the small cuts that littered her face. She was screwed, she looks like she got beat up which she did but her mom doesn't know that, the girls didn't know that._

_If anyone knew about Emily's secret love for fighting people wouldn't believe it, not sweet little Emily. The golden child of Rosewood, swim star bound for the Olympics likes fighting in illegal matches._

_Out the corner of their eye, she sees the door open revealing Alison. Alison wore an indifferent look on her face. Emily pulled the hoodie she put on after the fight up._

_“Emily?"_

_“What are you doing here." The Filipina asked. The soft clicking of Alison's heels grew louder as she walked up to Emily. "Get out of here."_

_“When Jake called to tell me to come here I didn't know what to believe." Alison started grabbing Emily's pull turning her to her. "Em if you're going to continue to throw yourself in the ring then you should probably win."_

_Emily ripped her arm from Alison, "Fuck you." Emily walked away from Alison. Emily only got a few steps away before Alison grabbed her arm._

_“I never would've thought you were a sore loser killer or should it just be Em because you can't even take pigskin." Alison taunted Emily pushing her buttons. Emily clutched her hands into a fist taking deep breaths._

_“Leave me alone Ali." Emily exhausted trying not to lose her temper. Alison crossed her arms over her chest challenging Emily leaning against the locker. At times like these Emily felt like Alison loved it when Emily was angry. "Why'd you even come if you were just going to rub it in my face?"_

_“I was already out." Alison shrugged it off, "Doesn't change the fact you let pigskin beat you, isn't that right Em." Emily turned and walked towards Alison. They stood an inch away from each other_

_“Emily."_

“Emily."

"Emily!" Coach Fulton shouted across the pool. It was the middle of swim practice and Emily's head wasn't in it. "Come here."

Emily walked around the pool to speak with her coach. "Yes, Coach."

"Finish your laps," Coach told the rest of the team before giving Emily her attention. "You okay, you've been out of it all practice?"

Emily shook her head, "My mind has just been elsewhere."

The older woman nodded, "I understand, maybe you should take the rest of the practice off." Emily frowned her eyebrows looking at her confused. "With everything going on today maybe you should head home."

"Coach I appreciate it but I'm fine."

"It's not a suggestion, you nearly busted your head open earlier. You're not here mentally so go home." Coach demanded of her star anchor.

Emily groaned but nodded not having the energy to argue back. "Alright."

"I'll see you tomorrow." Emily nodded walking back to the locker room. "Oh and Fields!"

"Yes." Emily turned to look back at her.

"Stay out of trouble." She reminded Emily. Emily smirked emerged as she walked back into the locker room. She stripped herself of her tech suit before jumping in the shower.

In the shower, she could only think about how it's the anniversary of Ali's disappearance and how everything has changed. After Aria moved away, Emily was the first person to pull away from the group, crediting it to a hectic swim schedule. Everyone knew it was a lie but secretly they were thinking of doing the same thing. They still loved between them but they're not friends more like acquaintances who shared a missing friend.

Maybe it's the guilt, the grieve, or being heartbroken that left her so raw. She never admits it to anyone but she was in love with Ali and it was hard enough mourning a friend who's gone but adding on top of it someone you were in love with. The past year was different for Emily, she lost something when Alison left. Something she's been trying to fill with sex, fighting, or swimming. The anger she felt with herself that she could've done something anything to prevent Alison from leaving festered inside.

After her shower, she dried herself making her way to her locker. She had just put on her sports bra and boxer briefs when her teams came into the locker room.

"You okay Fields?" Paige McCullers appeared next to Emily concerned

"I'm fine," Emily replied.

Paige sighed deeply before walking to her locker, "If you need anything I'm here for you."

Emily nodded, "I know." She frowned knowing she sounded detached and rude, "Thank you, Paige."

"Anytime." Emily continued getting dressed so can could get away from her team.

"I heard about you and the new girl... Maya right?" Paige asked slowly. Maya moved into Alison's old house a month ago and thanks to the school's drama page everyone found out that Emily's sleeping with her.

"I wouldn't be surprised, it's almost like nobody can resist the Fields magnet." Shana Fring teased. Emily pulled her shirt on trying to ignore them. "Are you just sleeping with her?"

"Like Emily would ever settle down. She couldn't even commit to Paige." One of Emily's teammates commented with an eye roll.

Paige turned around, "That's none of your business." Paige put her in check dreading the conversation about her and Emily. Emily groaned remembering just how much drama and hurt happened from that situation.

"Did you fuck in Ali's old room?" Another one of Emily's teammates asked randomly. The room grows quiet, nobody talks to Emily about Alison or about Alison even-though not many people on the team have good memories of Alison. Right after Alison disappeared, Emily being the swim captain made it clear she didn't want to be asked about her or hear about her. They respected that, most of them could see that she was hurting and still is.

"I'll see you guys later." Emily slammed her locker closed grabbing her backpack and swim bag walking out of the locker room. She continued walking until she saw her friends Jake Guzman and Ben Coogan.

"Yo Em, what's this I heard about you sleeping with the new girl." Emily groaned not wanting to talk about this anymore.

"Em has been sleeping with her since moved here." Ben blurted out. Ben is on the swim team with Emily.

"Really? And you didn't tell me?" Jake scoffed faking like he was hurt. Emily and Jake never really talk about girls mostly talking about fights and opponents.

"It was on Jewfro's drama page, keep up." Ben patted him on the back.

Emily groaned, "So what if I am?"

"Nothing." Jake shook his head, "It's just she lives you know where."

Emily slapped her hand over her face and groaned even louder, here coms more questions about Alison.

"Yes, I know."

"You do and that didn't scare you away?" Ben asked in disbelief, "I'd be weirded out getting it on in my best friend old bedroo-" Jake punched Ben in the chest shutting him up.

Her phone vibrated in her pocket and she pulled it out of her pocket hoping to drown out the rest of the conversation.

**I wonder if anyone knows just what we did in my room or is that a secret too. I wonder what people would think about the golden girl who beat someone to a pulp, Killer.**   
**-A**

Emily's heart fell into her gut as she rushes towards the bathroom ignoring her friends. She ignored the calls from her friends and rushed into the bathroom.

She rushed into a stool throwing up her lunch gagging as more came out. After she cleaned her mouth and everything she walked to the sink to wash her hands and face.

_Alison gripped Emily's chin forcefully as they stood an inch away from each other._

_“Would you kill someone to protect me?" Alison asked. The air was thick around them with tension._

_Emily looked at her confused and Alison continued, "If it came down to me and someone else would you protect me?"_

_“Of course," Emily promised. "I'd do anything for you."_

_Alison smirked, "I love it when you act all tough."_

_Alison pressed her lips against Emily's. Emily kissed back and Alison wrapped her arms around the shoulders pulling the Filipina closer._

Emily snapped out of the memory when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked in the mirror seeing both Santana and Quinn standing in the bathroom looking at her.

"Are you okay Emily?" Quinn asked softly.

"Yeah. I'm good." Emily splashed her face with water again, trying to calm herself down. Nobody but Alison knows about that incident and Alison is died. She promised Emily she'd never tell anyone about it ever.

Santana who clearly wasn't buying it called her bluff, "That didn't sound like you're good."

"Leave it alone, Santana." Emily turned around looking at both of them surprised to see them together. It's known around the school about the fire and ice relationship between Quinn and Santana.

"Did you eat something bad?" Quinn asked. She reached into her letterman jacket pulling out a pack of gum.

Santana reached into her backpack pulling out a new toothbrush and toothpaste. "Here." Santana always kept useful things like this on her after she throws up during her first day of football practice freshman year.

Emily grabbed the toothbrush and toothpaste from Santana, "Thanks, San."

"Whatever don't worry about it." Santana nodded before pulling her backpack over her shoulder.

"I need to talk to you later," Quinn told Santana, her tone leaving no room to argue. Emily watched the interaction through the mirror. Santana turned to look at Quinn before glancing at Emily. "Coach wants me to talk to you about the opening game ceremony Friday."

Santana nodded, "You know where to find me."

Quinn rolled her eyes, "Lopez. Fields." Quinn bids goodbye before walking out of the bathroom.

"She's gone so what's really going on." If there was anyone Emily felt comfortable talking to about this, it would be Santana.

Emily sighed, "Do you think she'd died?" The question has been burning Emily's mind since that night. The not knowing what happened messes with her head and keeps her up at night.

Santana paused hesitantly to even answer that question. "I don't know." She answered truthfully. "It's up in the air with Alison."

"I think she's dead," Emily admitted quietly almost ashamed to say it like Alison would walk to the doors and be upset Emily didn't believe in her.

"You're not wrong to feel that way," Santana told her.

Emily shrugged, "Some days I feel like she is and some days I feel like she's not."

Santana chuckled, "That's because she ran this shithole and her face is plastered all over town."

Emily nodded still letting her mind race, "You're right."

"Of course I'm right." Santana patted Emily's shoulder. "I'll catch you later, I have to find out what Q wants."

"See ya San." Emily shook her head clearly confused by what happened and what this text meant. It couldn't be Ali, it just can't be and the dread set on her. She grabbed her stuff and walked out of the bathroom heading home to sleep today off.


	4. Throwing Up and Moving Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanna

_Hanna sat in front of the toilet silently crying in the bathroom. The little mascara on her face was down her cheeks. It was right after lunch and no matter how hard she tried she always found herself in front of the toilet. She felt disgusting and empty just like every other time she’s done this. The first time was meant to be just the first time then she kept doing it and now she does it once a day._

_She found the perfect bathroom to do it so nobody would hear her gaging up her food. The bathroom on the far end of the school in the athletic wing. This bathroom was rarely used during the day because it was far from the academic side of the school. Her arms hugged her body as she tried to calm herself down._

_At first, it didn’t feel like this, she used to be happy and a believed that she looked skinnier but overtime everything declined. She felt even fatter after throwing up the food but the impulse to still do it was there. She wished she was strong enough to quit doing it, she really wished she was._

_She knew if she didn’t get up right now that her friends would come searching for her and they were the last people she wants to see right now._

_She heard the door to the bathroom swing open and the sound of heels clicking as the person walked. Hanna roughly wiped her face and tried to cover her sobs with her arm._

_“Hanna?” Alison shouted into the bathroom, “Where is she?” Alison sees Hanna’s jeans underneath the stool door. “Han is that you?”_

_Hanna gasped when Alison knocked on the door. “Go away Ali, I wanna be alone.” Hanna’s voice was broken and raspy from her crying._

_Alison stood outside the stool door waiting patiently. “Open the door before I call San or Em to climb over, I refuse to crawl on these floors…. Did you throw up?”_

_“Ali please.”  
_

_“Sweetie I’m not leaving,” Alison said in a soft tone. A tone only a few people were ever previewed to.  
_

_Hanna slowly stood and opened the door coming face to face with Alison. Hanna quicken duck her head avoiding Alison’s glaze embarrassed.  
_

_“What’s going on?” Alison says with a small comforting smile. Hanna couldn’t help but cry even more. “It’s okay.” Hanna began crying harder and Alison wrapped her arms around Hanna holding her friend as she cried. “Hanna.”_

_“Hanna!”_

_“Han.”_

“Hanna.” Mona snapped her fingers in front of Hanna’s eyes effectively snapping Hanna out of her thoughts. They were walking throughout the mall shopping for something new to wear. 

“What?” I asked. 

“Are you okay?” 

Hanna nodded, “Yeah, I’m fine.” 

Mona rolled her eyes, “I asked you if you wanted to go to Forever 21 or Victoria Secret.”

“I don’t care.” Hanna shrugged it off. 

Mona leads them into Victoria's Secret. “I need to find new lingerie.”

“Why?” Hanna asked clearly uninterested but Mona didn’t care. 

“Anyway, Noel has been ignoring me for a couple of days now and I don’t know what to do. I heard Noel was talking to Naomi and I tried talking to him about it but he ignored me.” Mona ranted and Hanna zoned out. 

She doesn’t know why she’s here, she’s hasn’t been able to keep her mind off of Alison. It’s been a year but it was still a fresh womb that cut like a dagger. The morning started off fine until she saw her old friends and heard people talking about it. Over the year, Hanna didn’t think about Alison, she didn’t want to because she always thought that she’d come back when she wanted to. 

Over the year, Hanna became the “it girl” of Rosewood, the fashionista that people paid attention to. She was finally on the popularity scale, not as high as Ali or even Quinn or Santana but she’s up there. She quickly became friends with Mona who was also on her own personal journey and they’ve been best friends since. She missed her old friends, more than anyone would think but she did. 

“You sure? You’re okay.” Mona asked again after seeing Hanna just staring at a stack of underwear. 

“I’m fine.” Hanna shrugged it off picking up a pair of underwear uninterested. 

“Hanna, you’re been acting weird since this morning.” Mona started. “Is it because of Sean?” Hanna doesn’t say anything because she couldn’t understand why Mona thought it was Sean. “Aria?” 

“Mona lets just continue shopping, I need to be home for dinner soon.” Hanna dismissed the conversation ready to go home. 

“No, Han. Something is wrong?” Mona pressed the issue. “It’s about Alison, right? And your old friends?” 

“Mona.” Hanna tried. 

“Did you know that Aria was back?” 

“No, we haven’t talked since she was moved to Iceland,” Hanna answered. 

Mona narrowed her eyes, “Do you think anyone else has?” 

Hanna thought about, “When she left, she stopped talking to us but if anyone would have it would’ve been either San or Spencer.” Santana being the one who still talks to all of us, it wouldn’t be weird for them to still talk to each other. Other than Alison, Spencer was the closest to Aria. 

“I’m surprised she’s back,” Mona said holding up cream-colored lingerie set up to get Hanna’s approval. Hanna shakes her head not liking it. 

“Me too.” Hanna agreed. “Can we talk about something else?” Mona pulls her phone out of her purse. 

Mona nodded, “Did you hear about Emily and the new girl hooking up?” 

“The one who moved into that house?” Hanna asked. Her name couldn’t come to her head but she knew who she was talking about. 

“Yes, Jewfro posted a blog about it today.” Mona voiced entertained. Mona loves gossip unless it's about her. Mona shows Hanna her phone revealing a picture of Emily and Maya kissing on her porch. Jewfro, Jacob Ben Israel, is the school blog who exposes any and everything he can get his hands on, it is borderline stalking. 

“He’s a stalker,” Hanna commented disgustedly. She doesn’t like Jacob and never did because of his stalkerish tendency, it's creepy. 

“He’s just spreading the information and creating the entertainment we like to see.” Mona defends. 

Hanna rolled her eyes, “You’re only saying that when he’s not talking about you and Noel.” 

“I’m going to try this bra and underwear set on,” Mona announced before making her way to the fitting room. Hanna nodded and continued to just roam through the store. Hanna pulled out her phone after her phone vibrated in her purse. 

**I wonder what everyone would do if they found out how you lost the weight. Did you throw up that cupcake this morning too?**

**\- A**

_Alison cradled Hanna’s head between her hands making Hanna look at her. Hanna seen something surprising in Alison, the empathy and concern that was present, it surprised her. Hanna wasn’t ever previewed to this side of Alison, the tender caring side that Alison hides so well._

_“Are you forcing yourself to throw up?” Alison asked Hanna. Hanna knew that Alison wasn’t going to take anything but the truth.  
_

_Hanna nodded, “Ali please don’t tell anyone.”  
_

_“I won’t, I promise.” Alison promised, “Nobody has to know.” Hanna knew this could one of two ways, either Alison could hold this over her head or Alison would help her.  
_

Nobody knew about that other than Alison, not even Mona knows how Hanna first started losing weight. Alison helped her stop even though her ways could be considered cruel but she helped her stop. In the back of her mind she always felt like if she ever tried it again, Alison would pop up to chastise her on being stupid. Even though Alison helped her, it didn’t stop Alison from holding it over her head every chance she got. 

“Hanna? Are you okay?” Hanna felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned seeing Spencer standing there. She was holding a bag from another store in her hands. She quickly put her phone back up not wanting anyone to possible see that. 

“Spencer? What are you doing here?” 

“What are you doing here?” Hanna asked. She’s surprised to see Spencer because she isn’t much of a shopper. Hanna and Spencer haven’t had a real conversation in months, it's always been small talk with each other. When the friend group fell apart, it wasn’t like they pretended they never existed, they just didn’t hang out or talk to each other daily. 

“Shopping.” Spencer still looked at Hanna concerned. “Are you okay? You look like you seen a ghost.” 

“I’m fine.” Hanna quickly replied, “What are you buying?” This is what Hanna is good at, changing the conversation to avoid talking about something. The need to have the conversation hung over her head. 

“Something nice to wear, Melissa and Wren are home,” Spencer tells her opening her bag to show a blouse and a pair of jeans. 

“Her fiancé?” Hanna asked, nodding at the outfit in approval. 

“Yes,” Spencer replied, “What are you doing here?” 

“Mona dragged me here?” Hanna sighed. Spencer looked around trying to see where Mona was. “She’s in the fitting room.” 

“That cool.” 

Hanna nodded, “How are you doing?” 

“I’m fine.” Spencer smiles, “Aria’s back.” She starts the conversation that was lingering over their head. 

Hanna took a deep breath, “Yeah, she is. Have you talked to her?” 

“Other than this morning before Santana punched David, no,” Spencer told her. “I heard that she’s spent most of her time with Holden.” 

“Weirdly, we’re all here today,” Hanna said. 

Spencer looked down before looking up, “Did you see the paper? 

“One year since the anniversary of Alison Dilaurentis disappearance.” Hanna recited, she saw it and throw it in the trash before pouring coffee over it. “Of course I have.” 

“It’s like she everywhere but nowhere,” Spencer said. 

“Hanna?” Mona called out walking towards them, no lingerie insight. “I got the lingerie. Oh hey, Spencer.” 

“Hi, Mona.” Spencer smiled at her, “Well I should get going, I have to get ready for dinner. I’ll see you guys late.” 

“Bye Spence,” I said with a small smile. 

“You ready to get out of here?” Mona asked Hanna. She took Hanna by her arm pulling her out of the store eager to leave. Hanna doesn’t say anything because she was finally going home. Once they were inside Mona’s car, Mona started laughing. “I thought I was going to get caught.” 

Hanna’s eyes widen, “Are you wearing the lingerie?” 

Mona nodded with a giggle, “Of course, why buy something when you can steal it. I got you some lip glosses too.” Mona pulled out the lip glosses tucked into her purse. 

“Aren’t we lucky.” Hanna smiled softly as Mona pulled off. 


	5. The Facade of the Head Cheerleader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quinn

_Quinn paced her bedroom nervously and at a fast pace. She kept glancing back at the bathroom door where Alison was waiting to find out the results of the pregnancy test. The one time she has sex, she could very well end up pregnant. She cursed herself several times when she realized she missed a day of her birth control._

_She’s only a sophomore and getting pregnant right now would ruin her and her future. She’s not ready, who could’ve gotten her pregnant sure as hell isn’t ready for a child either._

_She had plans to travel, explore the world, and to be the top of her classes at Yale. Graduate with a bunch of accolades and become a high shot lawyer. Sure she could do that with a child but it’s a lot easier without one. She did want kids but later on when she’s in a loving relationship._

_"Quinn!" Alison calls from the bathroom. Alison appeared at the door holding the test wrapping in toilet paper._

_“What does it say?” Quinn asked nervously._

_“Take a look for yourself.” Alison handing her the test. “Mama.”_

_Quinn snatched the test from Alison in disbelief. She looked at the test and there were indeed two lines. She rushed to the bathroom to look at the 5 other tests she took and they all read POSITIVE. She plopped down on the toilet shook. She ran a hand through her hair at a loss for words._

_“What are you going to do?” Alison asked leaning against the doorway arms crossed._

_“I don’t know,” Quinn replied._

_“You need to figure it out You're deciding for two now.” Alison pressed the conversation._

_“I’m not getting an abortion, that’s not an option.”_

_“I never said anything about abortion but do you really wanna be a teen mom?” Alison questioned walking further into the room and sat on the side of the tub in front of Quinn._

_“Ali.” Quinn tried._

_“Is it Finn’s? I can’t believe you let that bimbo fuck you let alone get you pregnant.” Alison shuttered at the thought._

_“He’s not that bad.”_

_“It’s not Finn's right?” Quinn looked at Alison telling her all that she needed to know. "Puck's?"_

_“Quinn?”_

_“Quinn!”_

_“Q!”_

Quinn walked out of her calculus class irritated, she held her book close to her chest as she maneuvered through the hallway. Everybody has been pissing her off all day. She didn’t understand why people decided that today they’d get on her nerves. She needed a breather, a relaxer but her relaxer pissed her off earlier today.

“Hi Girl.” Mercedes Jones walked up next to Quinn joining her on her walk. They continue walking towards the choir room where their next class was.

“Hey, Cedes.”

“You feeling any better?”

Quinn sighed heavily, “Why wouldn’t I be?” This isn’t the first time she’s been asked that today.

“Sam mentioned that you snapped at him this morning.” Mercedes voiced her concern.

“Does he tell everyone when we argue?” Quinn rolled her eyes.

“That's not the point. You blow up after the fight between Sam and Santana, he thought you were mad.” Mercedes pressed her lips together narrowing her eyes at the blonde, “Talk to me Quinn, what’s going on with you.”

It’s been one year since her best friend went missing and is possibly died. Her boyfriend has been extra clingy and overbearing. Her cheerios aren’t up to Coach’s standard so she’s getting the brunt of the backlash. Her boyfriend decided to argue with Santana over something stupid which lead to them getting into a physical fight. Aria is back. So her day is going just splendidly.

“It’s just been a long day.”

“Is this about Aria being back.” Mercedes paused, “Alison?”

Quinn has been closed off when it came to speaking about Alison, it's like scar tissue that won’t close, and everything it healed someone poked it tearing it open. Her former therapist believed that Quinn has been displaying self-sabotaging behavior since Alison went missing and to an extent, Quinn would agree. Alison disappearing into thin air messed with Quinn, the thoughts that it could’ve been someone they knew or how it was somewhat their fault because they weren’t there to save Alison, it made her colder to people and distant afraid to get close.

“I don’t want to talk about?” Quinn shut the conversation down as quickly as it came. She was not talking about it and as much as she hate to admit, Alison and her old friend group have been on her mind all day.

“Okay, well I’m here if you do want to talk or not talk and just sit.”

“Thanks Cedes.” Quinn deeply appreciated her best friend for what she does, even though at times it doesn’t seem like it she truly does. Mercedes was there for her through a lot of stuff, she helped Quinn after Alison went missing. Quinn tells Mercedes almost everything and vise verse, each other's best friends.

Mercedes nodded before walking into the choir room leaving Quinn to her thoughts. Quinn didn’t wait long before heading into the room taking a seat to the far left in the middle row. It was only Rachel, Tina, Kurt, Brittany, and Artie in the room so far.

“So Quinn what was that fight between Sam and Santana about?” Kurt asked ready for the gossip.

Quinn sent a glare at him his way irritated, “I didn’t know it was any of your business.” Quinn hated that everyone was always in her business about everything. 

“It happened in the hallway Quinn, what did you expect.” Rachel Berry pointed out, “We’re all your friends, remember.” Quinn couldn’t help but roll her eyes, she didn’t trust half of them. 

The bell rang signaling that class was about to start soon and that meant things would only get more interesting.

“Don’t you have Finn to pin over, instead of worrying about my business.” They all turned seeing Santana walking into the room. Quinn and Santana made brief eye contact before Quinn’s phone vibrated in her hands. She instantly checked her phone only to find a text message from an anonymous number.

**I wonder what happened to the baby or were you even pregnant. I wonder what they would do when they found out you lied to them.**

**\- A**

_“Quinn’s whose father?” Alison asked._

_Quinn sighed, “Santana’s.” Quinn remembered that night like it was yesterday, they were walking back from a game where their school won but a landslide. It wasn’t supposed to happen but it did._

_“When did it.. how?” Quinn watched the array of emotion cross Alison's face before her facial features hardened._

_“Ali you can’t tell her.” Quinn demanded. “I need to be the one to tell her.”_

_“Then you need to tell her, it would be a shame for her to find out from someone else,” Alison warned._

Quinn was pulled out of the memory by Sam standing in from of her.

“You okay Quinn?” Sam looked deeply concerned about him, the need of guilty settled in her stomach.

“Yeah, I’m fine.” She waved him off, she looked around seeing everyone looking at her confused and concerned. She didn’t know what to do, she needed time to process everything to process that text message. “Mr. Schue I need a breath of fresh air. Can I go to the bathroom.”

“Of course Quinn.” Mr. Schue granted her request his face also mirrored with worry. She figured he wouldn't argue, half of the teachers today have kept an extra eye on the group to see how they were dealing with the anniversary.

She needed some air everything was crashing down on her. The text message, the night Alison went missing and every memory she had with Alison was running through her brain at lighting speeds. She barely got down the hallway when she heard someone jogging up to her. 

“Q?” Santana called out rushing toward Quinn. When Quinn didn’t answer her she grabbed Quinn’s arm to stop her from moving away. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing.”

“It doesn’t seem like nothing, talk to me, Quinn.” Santana pleaded. Quinn saw how worried Santana was, a rare thing for anyone else to see but Quinn. Quinn found herself getting lost in the Latina’s eyes, the person she was secretly in love with, the person was once pregnant by. They’ve never had a real relationship, every time something started, it ended right after because of something meaningless.

“We need to talk but not here,” Quinn told Santana. Santana nodded and they headed to the bathroom.

“What’s wrong.”

Quinn couldn’t tell Santana about the baby, not yet. So she does what she does best, pick a fight and hide her true feelings, “Why did you fight with Sam today?”

“What?” Santana frowned her eyebrows clearly wasn’t expecting that. “This isn’t about me, this is about you.”

“Which is about you.”

“Q, stop lying, you looked like you were going to shit your skirt back there,” Santana argued back getting irritated. “And who cares about guppy face because I don’t see not one person here that does.”

“I care, he’s my boyfriend.”

Santana rolled her eyes calling her bluff, “Does he know where you were last night or every night you get a chance.” Quinn groaned, picking a fight with Santana only ends with two options: either they don’t talk to each other for the rest of the day or they end up sucking each other’s face’s off.

“What about your sweet girlfriend Marley?” Quinn shot back hitting a nerve. Santana was in an on and off relationship with Marley Rose, a relationship Quinn hated to be reminded of.

“I’m starting to think you’re jealous.”

“If anyone is jealous, it’s you. I don’t pick fights with your girlfriend.”

“But you pick fights with me.” Santana leveled taking a step closer to Quinn.

Quinn placed her hand on Santana’s stomach keeping distance between them, “Don’t.”

Santana narrowed her eyes at her, “Why?”

Quinn narrowed her eyes, grabbing Santana’s shirt pulling her closer.

Santana took a step closer, “What happened back there?” She moved closer, trying to get Quinn to talk. Sensible Quinn would've left the bathroom and run off but this isn't sensible Quinn. Knowing how Santana operates, Quinn kissed the Latina shutting her up and trying to end the conversation. Quinn pushed Santana into a stall before pushing her against the door. "Quinn."

"Shut up, I don't want to talk." Quinn once again kissed Santana. Before the kiss progressed the bathroom door busted open and whoever it was scrambled to the sink. They were breathing heavily as if they were on the verge of a panic attack. Quinn didn't know what to think, she could get caught with Santana in a stall, what does that look like, not something a girl with a boyfriend should be doing. The two of them shared eye contact as they argued with their eyes. 

Santana turned around to peak out of the stall, "It's Emily." The Latina whispered to Quinn. Quinn didn't hesitate to open the door to see what was wrong.

"Are you okay, Emily?"


	6. Ready. Set. Go.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Santana

_Santana chilled in the bright red 2014 Mustang Shelby she was driving that night blasting music. Tonight was the Saturday Night Racing Meet, she already won two racing and 13 grand tonight._

_She was building a rep in North Ridge's underground racing world as being one of the best drivers. She started racing her freshmen year when her older cousin would let her drive his dirt bike. A few people knew about her racing but not her main friend group, they would lose their shit over it especially Spencer._

_There was a knock on the passenger side window before she made any moves she grasped her pocket knife firmly. She cracked the window to communicate with whoever it was. Races usually took place on the poorer side of the town or in the industrial district to keep away from cops. It wasn't the safest place but the group who organizes these races don't like violence but stuff could still happen._

_"Can I get some drugs?" A soft sultry voice asked through the window. Santana instantly knew it was Alison just by the voice. Santana groaned unlocking the door, rolling the window up and Alison climbed into the car. Once in the car, Alison closed the door and locked it._

_"Alison, what the fuck are you doing here?" Santana hissed. She pocketed her knife seeing that there is no threat. Alison looked at the weed sitting in the middle council and the stack of money sitting on Santana's lap._

_"Buying some drugs. Aren't you a dealer?" Alison smirked with mischief in her eyes._

_Santana shook her head looking at Alison,_

_"Shut up, what are you doing here?"_

_"I go anywhere I want. That's what I told your cousin but I guess you already know that." Alison says snarkily. The blonde grabbed the money holding it in her hands feeling the weight of it. Santana watched as Alison snooped through the middle counsel just being nosy. "You going to stare at me all night?"_

_"Just trying to figure you out."_

_"You'll spend all our lives trying." She flirted with confidence. Santana reached over grabbing the weed and other drugs tucking it in the middle console. The car was dimly lit because of the tinted windows, only the dashboard lit up the small space. Ali wrapped her arms around Santana's neck pulling her closer kissing Santana softly._

_Before the kiss could get heated someone banged on Santana's hood forcing them apart. Santana turned to see Bobby, the opponent she beat earlier standing there clearly still upset about losing._

_"Stay here," Santana told Alison before climbing out of the car. "What do you want?"_

_"You cheated. I want my money back!" Bobby growled. Two gunshots rang out through the crowd and blood-spattered across Santana's face. Chaos ensured around her as she looked down at Bobby who was bleeding out on the pavement from his shoulder and chest._

_"Snix."_

_"Snix"_

_"San."_

"Santana." Santana pulled her headphones out of her ears. She turned to look at Noah Puckerman standing over her.

Last year was a crazy year for Santana in many ways. Her best friend went missing and has been gone for a year today. She's been living by herself for almost a year after her mother got arrested for assault and money laundering. She got arrested for a quick minute which resulted in her being kicked off the team which was kept under wraps. She's currently top racer in North Ridge racing ring also having a top racing crew.

If you're wondering how Santana is living by herself, it's simple. Before her mother getting arrested, Santana was staying with her predominantly while her father was off being one of the biggest Formula 1 racers. After her mother got arrested, Santana and her father argued about her coming to live with him but she didn't want to and argued for her to stay here. After her threatening to be emancipated, he agreed and let her have his summer house here and he'd pay the bills. So working at Burt's shop, racing and her monthly allowance from her father keeps her afloat. In all honesty, she would be doing the same thing she is now if she moved with her father because he's never home.

"What's up?" She was just finished up her shift at Hummel Car Shop. It was roughly around 9 o clock. "You on break?"

Puck nodded at the question. "You coming to the meet tonight?" Puck asked before taking a seat next to her in the available chair. Santana and Puck have been best friends since elementary school when her father introduced them. They are regarded to be the reckless twins, troublemakers who do whatever they want, and fuck whoever they want.

"Brody's meet near downtown?" Santana asked for clarification not looking up from her phone. Puck nodded and Santana answered, "I don't know yet."

"Why not? Brody said it going to be a ton of girls there and some racers from North Ridge." Puck asked in disbelief about how being confused if she was coming, "You're my lesbro."

"One I have a girlfriend and two North Ridge is full of a bunch of chicks."

"But you're sleeping with Quinn." Puck shrugged and Santana turned and punched him in his shoulder. Santana knew telling Puck would only stress her out further. "Unless you're worried about what Quinn would say." Puck laughed at her.

Santana and Quinn have had an on and off hook up fling for about 2 years now. Santana and Quinn dated briefly and nobody knows why they broke up. But after they broke up, they've been playing a flirting tit for tat game with each other until Santana was arrested a while back. Quinn started dating Sam and Santana started dating Marley then she and Quinn started messing around again.

"You're stupid if you think I care about that."

"No. You're stupid if you think I'm stupid to think you don't." Puck exasperated amused, he turned in his seat to look Santana directly in eyes, "You and Quinn have been doing the deed, he knocking boots" Puck paused. "Doing the cowgirl. Doing the in and out."

Santana groaned, "You can stop now."

"Doing the boom boom." Puck stood and thrust his hips every time he said boom.

"What part of nobody knows don't you understand?" Santana growled at her friend.

Puck looked around seeing that nobody is in the room, "Nobody is here." He took a seat again, "Don't worry we both know you're in love with barbie." He smirked.

"Shut up." Santana groaned not wanting to believe his words.

"You should get me Aria's phone number."

"No," Santana answered without hesitation.

"Why not."

"You're not Aria's type." Santana has always been protective over her old friend group and she's the only one who still talks to all of them. She doesn't like anyone talks down on them around her or be disrespectful towards them especially now when it comes to the conversation of Alison. Santana has punched and given many verbal beat downs to a lot of people in the past year for crazily talking about Alison. If it wasn't for Sue and Coach Beiste, she would've got expelled by know, they were the ones who got her off for punching Dave and her little push and tug with Sam.

"What is Aria's type?"

Santana shrugged, "Someone with an old soul and actually reads books. Not a fuckboy."

"Hey, I prefer to be called Puckzilla or Puckster."

Santana looked at him with her lips pressed before checking her phone again. ****

**What would the cops think about your racing incident that summer**

**-A**

_"We gotta go." Puck yelled running off to his car. Santana froze watching as Bobby's friend rushed to help him and calling what she presumed was the police._

_"We have to go. Come on San." Alison pulled Santana by her arm to the car. Santana snapped into action climbing into her car and waited for Alison to get in. When Alison got into the car, Santana sped off not looking back once. "You're bleeding San." Alison touched the Latina's bloody shoulder._

_"I wasn't shot, it's just a glaze," Santana tells her. "What the fuck happened?"_

_"I don't know." Alison confessed, "I didn't see anyone. San we didn't see anything right."_

"Yo San?!" Santana shot up looking towards the voice. Jake Puckerman was standing in the doorway looking at her expectedly.

"Someone's here for you." Santana groaned but nodded.

"Who?" Santana stood walking towards him.

"I don't know, Burt only told me that a customer asked for you specifically." Jake shrugged it off walking off heading back to work.

"I'm going to head back, text me after." Puck told her before walking back into the shop getting back to work.

Santana walked through the shop heading into the shop to find Hanna and Mona talking with Burt as he checked out Mona's car. On her way out she made sure to grab her helmet and leather jacket. She didn't know what to make of the text message from whoever this A person was, not many people know what happened but there are a handful of people that do. She wondered what the A meant but the only thing that could come to find was Ali.

"Santana Lopez."

"Coach. Coach. Burt?" Santana greeted.

"Anything I can help you with?"

"Santana, Coach Sue, and Coach Beiste want to speak with you about rejoining the football team again." Burt explained to Santana.

"Weren't you to the two who kicked me off the team?" Santana throwback annoyed immensely by them.

Beiste chuckled, "No, your behavior got you kicked off the team."

"What's changed?"

"Well, Burt preached about how you've been working at the shop and dedicating more of your time to getting your money the right way." Beiste continued. "Your guidance mentor feels it's better for you to be on a team and out of the streets."

Santana has a lot of respect for both Sue and Beiste, they've tried on multiple occasions to keep their eyes on her. They've gotten her out of trouble like this morning she punched David and helped her when it came to living on her own. Although Santana didn't like them kicking her off the team, she lived with it.

Santana frowned, "Guidance Mentor?"

"Me of course." Sue smirked clearly feeling accomplished, "Your father already agreed to it."

"So what does that mean?"

"We'll be monitoring your grades, attendance, participants, and behavior to make sure you stay on track and out of trouble." Coach Beiste explained with a small smile, "Lopez we care about you and want you to succeed."

"Santana it's a good idea." Burt placed a hand on her shoulder showing his support and agreement. "We can work something out with when it comes to working."

"What's in it for you both?" Santana knew there was something underlying her, its Sue Sylvester of course there was another element to this. Nothing comes out of the goodness of people's hearts nowadays. "Is this because you got me out of trouble today?"

"There's nothing in—"

"The football team needs you to win championships and the cheerios need your eye," Sue told her honestly knowing that Santana preferably honest. "It's a win-win."

Santana narrowed her eyes contemplating her next move even though she didn't have a choice much in this matter.

"Do we have a deal?" Beiste asked.

"Of course we have a deal." Sue proclaimed.

Santana liking to make things complicated, "I'll let you know tomorrow. Have a good night. You'll see you tomorrow Burt." Santana started giving a smug smirk before walking over to her black motorcycle. She put her helmet and jacket on, starting her bike. Before she pulled off she glanced back at the three of them before riding off. 


	7. Sister's Boyfriend Stealer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spencer

_Spencer was pressed up between the wall and Ian's body. It was late and dark outside, the school was empty. Dead silent except for the heavy breaths of Spencer and Ian, her sister's boyfriend of two years. It wasn't uncommon for Spencer to find herself in this position after Ian was offered the assistant coach position._

_Although they never got further than the second base (touching under clothes), tonight was different. She knew it was wrong and she shouldn't be with her sister's boyfriend but Ian was always trying to get with her. She liked the attention he showed her, he made her feel wanted in ways she'd never felt. Despite the fact that he was a senior in high school and she was a freshman, age never scared._

_Spencer had her legs wrapped around his waist as he held her against the wall. He's rough lips trailed down her neck onto the top of her breast as she ran her fingers through his hair pulling him closer. This was all pretty new to her, she's never been kissed this way or gone this far with any boy or girl._

_"Do you like that?" He smiled against her neck._

_"Yeah," Spencer said through heavy pants._

_"You have got to be kidding me." A voice shouted into the room other than them. Spencer looked up seeing Alison glaring at the pair with a disgusted and displeased look. Out of all of her friends, Alison had to be the one who found out. Spencer unwrapped her legs and stood up covering her exposed chest. Her heart was pounding in her chest while her face burning with embarrassment._

_"What are you doing her Ali?!" Ian groaned upset the situation, he held his hands in front of his pants hiding the obvious his erection._

_"You should leave before you bust one in your pants. We all know you can't last more than 5 seconds." Alison barked at Ian looking annoyed._

_Ian growled before for storming off but stopped, "I'll text you, Spence." And with that, he stormed out leaving the two girls in the room. Spencer who finished buttoned up her shirt looked at Alison. Spencer didn't even question how Alison knew that because Melissa accidentally said it once or so she thought._

_"Spencer. Seriously gross." Alison gaged to show her disgust._

_"How much did you see?" Spencer asked timidly. It was all she could muster up because she was caught red-handed._

_Alison looked revolted at the question, "Enough to see you moan like a porn star."_

_Spencer turned red blushing as she looked at Alison, she visible shrieked underneath Alison's gaze. "What are you doing here?"_

_"Your mom called looking for you, you told her you were with me." Alison explains, "If you going to use me an alibi make sure it's a least worth it or you tell me beforehand."_

_"Spencer."_

_"Spencer."_

"Spencer." Spencer turned in her lawn chair to look at her mother. Her mother was standing in the doorway to the patio.

Spencer was staring off at the barn for about 20 minutes ago lost in thought. It was the anniversary of Alison's death-disappearance or whatever happened that night. The night was memorable but key things were missing, she couldn't confirm this with the rest of the girls because they aren't close like they once were. But she always accounted it to her memory loss to them drinking that night which she always found weird that she couldn't remember much.

"Yes."

"You okay honey." Her mother asked worried, she came over to sit with her on the lawn chair. "You've been staring at the barn for 20 minutes."

"Yeah mom, I'm okay," Spencer reassured her mother with a soft smile. She hated worrying about her parents about her.

"What you reading?" Veronica asked gesturing to the book Spencer had in her hands.

Spencer glanced down to the book she forgets in her hands, "The Kite Runner."

"That's a great book." The older women agreed, "Is it for a school project or are you just reading it for fun.

"Both." Spencer nodded. Reading is one of Spencer's favorite pastime and something she does often. It's an escape from everything and keeps her calm… sometimes.

"I heard Aria is back in town." Veronica brought up the conversation. Spencer knew this conversation was going to come up, sooner or later, her parents were bound to find out about Aria's return.

"Yes, she moved back a week ago I believe." Spencer kept her answer short and sweet. She knows her mother is probably going to ask 20 more questions about the topic and she's not really up to answer any of the questions about what's going on.

"Did you talk with her?" Veronica asked curiously.

"Only in my first period with Emily and Santana," Spencer explained.

Veronica looked surprised, "I didn't know you guys were all still talking? Were Hanna and Quinn there?"

"We're not. I think Aria being back just brought us together to see how she's been and no they weren't."

Veronica frowned, "It's sad that you girls aren't close anymore."

"Really?"

"Yes honey, they were your real friends."

"I thought you didn't like them."

Veronica shook her head, "No, I didn't like how you all followed Alison like she was the leader and you were her minions." That's a point everyone has mentioned before, people at school used to call them Alison's minions until Alison and Quinn shut them up.

"It would seem that without Alison we would've never been friends." Spencer shrugged her shoulders. When they all stopped talking, it hurt Spencer because she always thought they'd stick together through anything but that wasn't the case. She does blame them, it was-is a hard situation on all of them.

"They're still your friends. Someone just needs to initiate a hangout or group text." Veronica sounded off hopeful. Spencer understands her mother's concern, she hasn't hung out with anyone after that night and keeps to herself most of the time besides her friend Andrew Campbell and her occasional conversations with Santana.

"I hear you mom, maybe we'll come together."

Veronica stood up and placed a kill onto Spencer's forehead, "Dinner should be ready soon."

"Okay, I'll see you inside."

Spencer's phone vibrates on the small table next to her chair. She reached over grabbing the phone checking who it was. ANONYMOUS it read, it was a text message. The facial recognition on her phone unlocked revealing the message. ****

**Melissa has a new fiancé. Spence don't go and fall for him, if you kiss I tell remember.**

**-A**

_"Please don't tell my mom or Melissa." Spencer pleaded with Alison who still looked annoyed._

_"If it was nothing, why are you so upset?" Alison asked. Spencer knew she was right, it was one thing about Alison, she could read someone based on their body language and hit you where it hurts._

_"Ali please," Spencer asked again this time more desperate._

_"Fine but she's going to find out." Alison promised, "You better tell her before someone else does." Alison walked away leaving Spencer to contemplate her choices and her next move._

After Spencer was snapped out of the memories she continued to stare on at the barn. She couldn't understand what was going on but the feeling that things would get worse only deepened.

"Are you okay?" A heavy British accent pulled her out of her daze. Spencer turned to see Wren standing by the door holding a pack of cigarettes. Wren, Melissa's new fiancé that her family has been raving about for the past month.

"Yes, I'm okay," Spencer assured him.

Spencer took in the cigarettes that he had in his hand, surprised her family isn't fans of smoking.

"Does Melissa know you smoke?" Spencer asked. He looked at me with a smile.

"No, she doesn't. But does she have to know everything." Wren has a heavy British accent. She raised her eyebrow, "I'm sorry that we're moving into your barn. Do you want me to say something."

"It won't change anything." I paused and looked up at him, "Thank you for being sorry." Spencer appreciated that he was apologized and actually cared about how upset she was to lose the barn.

"Are you sure?"

"Wouldn't Melissa be upset with you giving me the barn?"

Wren didn't say anything right away giving Spencer all the answers she needed. "What book are you reading?" Spencer flipped the book over showing the cover of the book, "The Kite Runner. It's a good book. School project?"

Spencer shook my head, "No both I like to get ahead on my school work."

"Do you like it so far?"

"The book? It's a good read." Spencer answered. "What's your favorite book?"

"To Kill a Mockingbird," Wren answered. "Have you read it?"

Spencer nodded, "I read that book in elementary."

"Do you believe that people are essentially good or evil?"

"Maybe." Spencer paused contemplating the idea, "Haven't met enough people to be the judge of it."

"I think people are destined to be whoever they're destined to be, even if it's essentially good or bad."

"That's a strong take on people." Spencer's weak spot is intelligential conversations that make her thing.

"People surprise you, never hold them in high regard because anyone can change," Wren told her like he had experienced and dealt with it before.

Just as Spencer went to talk she heard a bunch of commotion and sirens coming from in front of her house but closer to Alison's old house. The feeling that something bad had happened washed over her but she didn't know why.

"What's going on?" Wren asked her seeing her dread-filled face.

"I don't know." Spencer trailed off, "It doesn't sound good."


	8. Coming Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I do not own the rights to Glee or Pretty Little Liars.
> 
> Fyi the characters are similar but different from their actual characters.
> 
> I'd just like to say RIP to the beautiful and talented Naya Rivera. I'm not going to go on a whole rant because I've cried a lot already. I'm just going to say she will be missed, she was light in the darkness for a lot of people especially me. The character of Santana helped me in more ways than one and without Naya, the character of Santana wouldn't have had the big impact that it has had on people. Much love and respect for her, she'll be truly missed.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Emily rolled over onto her back breathing heavily as she stared up at the ceiling, she shouldn't be here. She knew she shouldn't be here but here she was, laying in Maya's bed, in Ali's old room trying to have sex but she can't.

"Are you okay?" Maya asked beside her.

Emily stared at the ceiling before sighing loudly, "I'm fine."

"You don't look fine. Em, you can talk to me." Maya reached over to caress her cheek tenderly turning Emily to look at her. Emily looked at Maya still lost in thought not wanting to lie but not wanting to tell her what's wrong. Emily shot up from the bed looking for her shirt and pants quickly, she needed something on.

"I can't do this." Emily half-shouted as she tugged her jeans up to her thighs.

Maya sat up looking at Emily confused, "Can't do what?" Emily reached down to grab the shirt Maya was handing it to her. Maya put her shirt back on and grabbed her

"I'm not in the mood." Emily spat out quickly as she roughly pulled her shirt over her head. She needs to leave this house and never come back, if she came back it would be too soon. Every time they've done this, it was either in her Jeep or at her house, never at Maya's. She's hasn't stepped foot in this house until today, why didn't they go to her house, her mom's home and Pam Fields' does not play about her strict no girlfriends in the bedroom rule. Emily didn't feel like explaining to her mom that she and Maya aren't official but official especially after her mom found out they were sleeping together, it was better saying Maya is her girlfriend.

"Emily. What's wrong?" There's that question again, the question of the day. Emily could hear sirens approaching which didn't bother her because the entire time she's been here the construction workers have been tearing down the gazebo.

"Maya! Come here!" They both turned towards the door when they heard Maya's mother yell for her.

"Stay here." Emily nodded. She took a minute to look out the window trying to take her mind off of things. She glanced outside to see the construction worker standing around over the ground where the gazebo used to stand. Maya's family has been remodeling the backyard and they decided to get rid of the gazebo. Emily tried to see what was going on but they were blocking her view, whatever it was, was covered by a tarp.

The workers moved and Emily's heart dropped. When she got a good look at the what it was she seen something yellow sticking out from underneath, the tarp looked like it was lying on top of a body. Her eyes moved downwards seeing dirt-covered white heels and she jumped back panicked. She gagged as she felt her food come up, she couldn't bring herself to look further. Seeing that top and heels were enough for her she refused to look at the body. She's seen those heels before but it couldn't be. She was so panicked she didn't hear Maya come back into the room.

"Em," Maya called trying to get Emily's attention. "Em." Maya walked closer grabbing Emily's arm and putting a hand on her face to get her attention. "I'm guessing you saw. A worker found a body. They think it's your friend, your friend Alison."

"How?"

"The blonde hair. Some of the workers remember the report you and your friends gave. Yellow top, black jeans-"

"And white heels." Emily finished over. "I need to go." Emily grabbed her phone quickly and rushed out of the room.

—

Spencer didn't walk back inside after first hearing the sirens, she walked around the house heading in the direction of the sounds. When she was outside of her gate, she took in the crowd gathered around Alison's house shocked and confused. There were a bunch of people there, the police, firefighters, a coroner truck, and news reporters. The bad gut feeling that Spencer felt only heighten, it could only mean one thing and she couldn't fathom that because it's too hard to swallow.

She took a look around trying to figure out what was going on, trying to make sense of what was going on. She walked up to the barricade that was cutting off the public from getting onto the residence. Her eyes shot back and forth between the and a few construction workers talking to the police. There was a constant movement of the first responders moving from the backyard and the front.

Spencer spotted Maya walking towards her parents and shouted out to her, "Maya!" She needed to know what's going on, she needed to know. Maya looked up making eye contact with Spencer, she didn't hesitate walking over to her recognizing Spencer from school.

"Spencer right?" Maya gave a soft smile, a smile tainted. "My neighbor right." Spencer noticed that Maya would only hold eye contact for a little bit before looking off.

"Yea." Spencer darted around before she finally asked, "What's going on?"

"Maya!" Maya's mom called out, "Come here."

Maya met Spencer's eyes, "You should find Emily, she's in her car. I'm really sorry." Maya ran off to meet with her family. Spencer frowned confused by what she meant. She walked around hearing the various gossip until her eyes landed on Emily sitting against her Jeep watching the scene. She changed her direction heading directly for Emily to find out what happened.

Spencer saw the distressed and pain in Emily's eyes when she got closer. The pain in her chest intensified as she got closer, it was like she already knew what happened.

"Em?" Spencer breathed out. Emily made brief eye contact with Spencer before looking away. "What happened?" She needed someone to say it, she needed to hear it, she needed to know if her hunch was right.

Emily took a deep breath consoling her emotions and turned her head to look at Spencer, "They found a body." Her voice was raw.

Spencer felt like she was punched in her gut, "How do you know it's her?"

"I saw the yellow top she was wearing that night. The brand new top that she was dying to wear because it made her eyes and hair pop." Emily recalled the memories. Spencer remembered she still had Alison's text messages about her latest shopping spear that she went on days before that night and the picture Alison sent them when she first tried it on.

"Did you see the…." Spencer trailed off.

"I only saw the top and the heels," Emily said. "What if it's not her?"

"The chances of someone else wearing the same outfit as Ali that night are slim."

Spencer didn't say anything they stayed in quiet watching on. Neither of them knew what to say or what to do so they stayed watching the scene unfold.

—

Hanna groaned for the fifth time, her car broke down on her way home from Mona's house. She's a few blocks from Mona's house and she was not getting out of the car. She tried calling Mona, no answer because Mona is with Noel. She thought about calling the girls but she was secretly scared of the disappointment she'd feel if they didn't answer the phone.

She called her mother after a few rings her mom picked up. "Hey, mom," Hanna said nervously.

"Hanna where are you?"

"Ummm about that." Hanna took a deep sigh, "The car broke down."

"Hanna!" Ashley gasped, Hanna could tell that she was upset. "What happened?"

Hanna shook her head, "I don't know, it just stopped driving." Hanna was downplaying it, she saw the light but she didn't know what they meant. She was planning on letting her mom take care of it when she took the car to the work.

"Were there any signs? Lights? Sounds?" Ashley fished for answers.

"I don't know." Hanna half-lied. She was blasting her music to and from Mona's house, so she wouldn't have noticed the people.

"What did I tell you about playing your music that loud?" Ashley lectured. Hanna rolled her eyes and shook her head not trying to be lectured in her time of need.

"Mom, this isn't the time to be lecturing me." Hanna reminded her.

Ashley sighed heavily, "Hold on, I'll call you back. I'll see what I can do."

"Fine." They ended the call and Hanna slumped against her seat rolling her eyes. Hanna knew it was going to take a while because she was driving her mom's car and her mom didn't have a way of getting here.

Suddenly there was a knock on Hanna's window and Hanna screamed jumping halfway to the passenger seat. Hanna seen Santana smiling at her through the window, she had a helmet in her hands. Hanna moved to roll the window down, "What the hell Santana!"

"It's not my fault you weren't paying attention." Santana laughed. "Why are you parked on the side of the road?"

"My car broke down." Santana nodded. "There was the engine light thingy earlier."

"Pop the hood." Hanna looked at her confused. Santana shook her head reaching inside feeling around until she felt the latch. While Santana checked out the hood, Hanna called her mom and told her that Santana was here. After a few minutes, Santana came back, "You're in desperate need of an oil change and some other shit you need to get checked out."

"Fuck. What am I supposed to do?"

"Lock your car. Call Burt's shop tomorrow and have him come tow your car."

Hanna stepped out of the car slamming the door, "How am I going to get home?"

"I'll take you." Santana deadpanned. Hanna glances at the motorcycle parked behind her car.

"On that?" Hanna asked face scrunched up and pointed. She's never been on a motorcycle before and was a tad bit afraid of riding one.

Santana shrugged, "How else?"

"What about my bags?"

"Bags?"

"I went shopping."

Santana laughed, "Hope they don't get stolen." Santana smirked and began walking back to her bike.

"Santana!" Hanna gasped.

Santana rolled her eyes, "Fine we'll swing by my place swap vehicles and come back for your stuff."

Hanna sighed, locking the doors and walking towards the Latina. Santana handed her the helmet. "San this is going to mess up my hair."

"Put the helmet on Marin."

—

"So Aria, how was school?" Ella, Aria's mom. The Montgomery Family just finished having dinner at the Apple Rose Grill. They spent most of their dinner in silence, no one brought up anything to talk about.

"It was alright." Aria didn't expand on anything, today felt weird for her. Being home felt weird in a cold and glumly way. Everyone was either talking about her or staring at her all day.

"I heard Hanna and Quinn are both the newest it girls," Ella asked with a soft smile. It was a nice breeze outside and we didn't live far from the grill but Byron insisted on driving.

"Hanna lost the weight. I saw her and had to do a double-take." Her mother joked trying to get a laugh. Aria sent her a short smile, "I'm not much surprised about Quinn."

"Yeah." Aria echoed.

"They all seemed to be being well." Byron joined into the conversation. Aria nodded but she wouldn't know because she's only talked to Spencer, Emily, and Santana but it was only for a few minutes. She heard crazy rumors and stuff about them from other people.

It was barely 5 minutes when Aria heard her mom asked, "What's going on." Aria looked up through the front window seeing a big crowd gathered and cars lining the street, there were ambulances and police. They're in front of Alison's old house.

"My god." Byron pulled up behind a couple of cars before cutting the engine. All of them climbed out of the car and began walking closer to the scene. As they got closer Aria froze in her spot uncertain if she wanted to find out what was going on.

"I'll wait in the car," Aria told them. Ella only nodded giving her daughter a reassuring smile. Her family went ahead without her and she looked around for familiar faces.

She quickly spotted what looked to be Emily and Spencer. They were both sitting on Emily's Jeep as they just watched. Emily looked void of any facial expressions while Spencer looked stoic. When she got close, she made eye contact with each other them and she saw the sadness in each of their eyes.

"Em? Spence?" Aria sounded panicked, she was confused but with each step, she took her stomach sank further.

"Aria."

"What's going on? What happened?"

"They found a body."

"What." Aria felt like she was punched in her gut. "Where."

"Alison's house." She gasped sharply as she turned to look towards the house.

—

Quinn jogged down the empty street, headphones in her ears blasting her music. She was lost in thought trying to escape everything and into her own little world. After practice, she came home to the same stuff as always her drunk parents arguing. She wondered if they even noticed she was home because they certainly didn't care about anything other than themselves.

The youngest Fabray liked to jog, it was an easy escape from everything, a better escape than cheerleading has been lately. She's just approaching her 2nd mile as she turned the street of Spencer's house. She was instantly taken aback by the cars lined up and the people crowded in front of Alison's house. It was cramped, Spencer and Alison were the only people who live on this street and it wasn't built for what looked like all of Ridgewood.

She slowed her jog to a walk as she approached the crowd. She pulled one earbud out.

"Do you think it's her?" Quinn heard someone say but she kept manuring through the crowd getting closer.

"That poor family." Another person said next to her. Quinn came to a stop when she reached the police barricade.

"What's going on." Quinn finally asked the two ladies next to her.

"Oh, dear. They found a body, they believe it's that poor girl who went missing last year." One of the ladies answered. Quinn's eyebrows frowned as she turned back to the seen seeing the police bring out a body bag on a stretcher. Quinn schooled her facial expression, putting on an emotionless mask, trying not to be affected.

"You're one of her friends aren't you." The other lady asked her quietly. Quinn looked at her a little bit shocked. "I remember seeing you with your friends on tv. I saw a couple of your friends earlier, you should get out of here before the news find you." Quinn gave a small nod before taking one more glance at the body bag before disappearing back into the crowd.

Quinn moved quickly trying to get out of the crowd and away from everything. She couldn't deal with this, not now, not the same day a year ago.

Quinn saw Emily's Jeep seeing Aria, Emily, and Spencer. Aria stood leaning against the front with Emily and Spencer on the hood.

"Quinn?" Aria called out. Quinn walked closer, seeing their facial expressions. Although they didn't show it, she knew they were feeling exactly what she was feeling.

"You found out too?" Spencer asked once Quinn was closer.

Quinn nodded, "Do you think it's here?"

"We won't be certain until they do forensics."

"They had on the same clothes Ali did," Aria added. Emily didn't speak, she didn't shift her gaze from anything other than the house.

A motorcycle pulled up beside them, they turned to see Santana with Hanna. Santana gave them all confused looks as she kicked the kickstand up and turned her bike off. Behind her, Hanna pulled her helmet off and climbed off the bike approaching them.

"What's going on?" Hanna asked.

"What the fuck is going on?" Santana repeated. She looked at Quinn first who wouldn't meet her eyes than Emily, Spencer, and Aria.

"They found her body," Emily stated meeting Santana's eyes briefly. Her. Not Alison. It couldn't be. Santana knew Emily was barely holding it together, the damn that was holding everything in for Emily would explode soon.

"Who?" Hanna asked. She knows who but she's in doubt.

"Ali," Emily answered, she knew it was Ali, she just knew.

Santana looked at all of them seeing different things. Hanna looked like someone punched her in the stomach repeatedly. She looked like she was crying but couldn't get the tears out. Emily sat emotionless on the roof but her eyes showcased a deep sadness. Spencer looked lost, for someone who always had it together, she looked like she was going to lose it any moment. Aria looked sad, it was written all over her face. Santana's eyes landed on Quinn struggling to spot her serene but cold typically Fabray mask.

"How can you be sure?" Santana asked doubtfully. Santana clutched and unclutched her fist repeatedly trying to get a hold of herself. She couldn't wrap her head around anything she just heard. She searched all of their faces, looking for something. Nobody said anything they just stared on.

"Whoever it was wearing the same thing as Alison and what are the chances of that." Spencer finally spoke up.

Santana ran a hand over her face and through her hair before joining them in front of Em's jeep. She shrugged out of her leather jacket placing it over Quinn's shoulders. It was chilling and the blonde was only in compression shorts and a sports bra. The Latina slipped her hand into both Hanna and Quinn's searching for comfort and offering what she could.

They all watched as the police loaded the body bag into the coroner's vehicle. Sometime in between, Quinn and Aria linked hands while Emily put her arm around Spencer pulling her close. They all stood watching together like always just missing their seventh friend.


	9. Saying Goodbye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I do not own the rights to Glee or Pretty Little Liars.
> 
> Fyi the characters are similar but different from their actual characters.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter.

It's been a week since the construction workers found Alison's body and today is the day they finally going to put Alison to rest. The church was crowded, it felt all of Ridgewood showed up. It felt like an end of a chapter for the town but also the beginning of a new one. More importantly, it was bringing peace to a grieving family and friends.

"I don't want to go," Santana announced into the silence car. She was riding with her father, his girlfriend Cassandra, Pam, Wayne, and Emily. They parked outside of the church. There were tons of people outside along with different news stations.

Over the week, Santana has taken to random methods to cope with the loss. The guilty has kept her up at night and has eaten away at her. She couldn't shake the feeling that they were at fault.

"Santana." Her father, Martin, warned her.

"I can pick you up." Santana continued ignoring her father.

"Santana doesn't start, you have to go, you're singing remember?" Martin corrected her. "You'll be fine."

"Of course because my deadbeat father by my side." Santana snapped rudely at him before throwing the door open. Before Santana gets out she shots Emily a glance who just looked back at her. Santana climbing out walking away. Santana knew what she was going to do, she was going to find Puck before the funeral started. Hopefully, he had something to make both her.

"Martin." Pam checked with a stern tone. "Can you cut her some slack?"

"Don't tell me how to raise my daughter." Martin checked his sister.

"You're pathetic." Pam snapped disappointed in her brother's behavior. She glanced back at Emily who was silently looking out the window. The past week has been rough, Emily hasn't eaten much at the beginning of the week but she's gotten better.

"I heard Santana is singing today." Veronica started the conversation. The Hastings family walked up towards the church from where they parked.

"Yeah, Mrs. D said Ali used to talk about Santana singing all the time and thought it would be best for her to sing at her.… its actually the Glee Club." Spencer stopped speaking not daring to say the funeral. For the majority of the week, she's been in doubt over the fact that Alison is gone.

"Veronica." Ella approached them giving a small smile. Spencer and Aria embraced as their families exchanged hugs.

"Are you ready for this?" Spencer whispered to Aria.

"No, but we'll we ever," Aria answered back truthfully. Aria couldn't sleep last night. She hasn't been able to think about anything other than Alison.

Meanwhile, in the church, Hanna and Ashley walked up the aisle towards Mrs, Mr. Dilaurentis and Jason, Alison's older brother.

"Hanna." Mrs. Dilaurentis smiled softly. She walked forward pulling the younger blonde into a quick hug before hugging Ashley. "Ashley. I'm so glad you both came. Hanna, we asked the girls to sit upfront."

Hanna turned to look at her mom who nodded, "Go ahead, I'll go seat with the other parents."

"Okay," Hanna said softly making her way up the aisle, stopping to stare at the casket. Hanna couldn't fathom what happened that night or what could've happened but she couldn't believe this was happening.

She felt someone grab her hand, she turned to see Aria, Quinn, Emily, and Spencer seated.

"Can you believe the scene this is?" Hanna broke the silence.

"She would've loved it."

"Popular in life and death." Spencer chuckled a little bit remembering their friend.

Quinn's phone vibrated loud-sounding off in the church. All of the girls tensed up looking at her grab her phone from her pocket.

"Who is it?"

"Anyone, we know?"

"It's just San," Quinn answered looking at all of their faces. "I'm going to go out on a limb a say that I wasn't the only one who received a text message from A." They all looked at each other confused but also relieved that they weren't the only ones.

"This can't be happening again." Emily shook her head in disbelief. "Not again."

"Guys." Spencer pointed out. She pointed to Jenna who was walking into the church with Toby by her side. They all turned to look at the same thing shocked. "It's Jenna."

"Where's San?" Hanna asked worriedly.

"I'm right here," Santana answered they turned seeing Santana standing there where a pair of expensive sunglasses. "Excuse me." Santana moved to seat at the end beside Quinn.

"Where have you been?" Quinn asked whispering. "Are you high?" Quinn whispered hissed at Santana. Quinn could smell the faint hint of weed on her but it's not noticeable because Santana most likely took her clothes off before smoking. The sunglasses Santana was wearing was probably to hide her eyes from being seen.

"At least I didn't bring a flask." Santana shrugged nudging Hanna who flashed the flask in her purse. Quinn, Spencer, and Aria shook their heads at them. "You're just upset I didn't give you some." Quinn jabbed Santana in her thigh.

"Are you okay Em?" Hanna whispered to Emily who didn't look good at all. Emily looked heartbroken. Emily turned to look at Hanna. "If you need it, just let me know."

"Thanks, Han." Emily smiled for the first time today. The two interlocked hands as Hanna leaned into Emily and Emily squeezed Hanna's hand affectionately.

The church grew quiet as Pastor Ted walked out.

"Good Morning, everyone." Pastor Ted started, "I'd just like to start by saying it's an unfortunate event of things that have brought us all together. Jessica and Kenneth decided to open this service with a selection from Ridgewood High's Glee Club. One of Alison's friends will be singing as well."

Santana walked up onto the stage with the Glee Club as a background and backup. Quinn opted out of singing, she didn't want to and was glad Mrs. Dilaurentis didn't push the issue.

"Glasses." She heard Puck whispered behind her. Santana pulled off her glasses and pocketed them before stepping up to the mic. She was thankful for the distance because she was positive her eyes were red.

"Hi... I'm Santana Lopez, one of Alison's best friends and Alison loved it when I would sing to her. This is one of her favorite songs that she loved for me to sing." Santana introduced before joining the Glee Club in line.

The band started playing Seasons of Love. Santana picked this song because it could be easily split up she didn't want to sing by herself. Santana was singing the higher making her voice loud while also harmonizing with everyone else.

Through the song, it brought each of the girls to tears as they listened to the Glee Club harmonize beautifully. Emily wrapped her arm around Hanna pulling her close while grabbing Quinn and Spencer's hand. Spencer grabbed Aria's hand.

—

After the service, the girls walked out of the church in twos until they reached the sidewalk. The service was lovely but they were all ready to get out of there.

"Emily. Spencer. Lucy. Hanna. Aria and Santana." A man in a suit walked up to them. They all shared a look of confusion, none of them knew him but it certainly knew him.

"Who are you?" Santana asked abruptly not having time for anybody's shit.

"I'm Detective Wilden, Ridgewood PD. I've been informed that you all good friends with Alison." He passed Spencer his card for her to look over.

"Yes, we were," Aria answered.

"I'm going to need to talk to you all, together and individually in the following weeks." Wilden eyed all of them.

"Why? We told the cops everything we knew when Alison went missing." Spencer answered looking over his card.

"And I intend to go over each of your stories," Wilden promised.

"Is this about this now being a murder investigation?" Quinn asked already knowing what this could mean. She's heard her parents go on and on about it the past few days, she knew it was going to happen.

"Yes, and rest assure I will find out what happened," Wilden promised again before walking away ending the conversation there. It felt like a threat, he suspected them of something.

"He suspects us of something," Santana said.

"Do you think he knows about …" Aria trailed off not finishing the sentence.

"He couldn't. Alison wouldn't have told." Emily stated.

"Are we sure about that?" Spencer asked.

It was like clockwork, all of their phones beeped and vibrated in their pockets. They all looked around at each other nervous and scared of what it could be. One by one they all pulled out their phones.

**If only they knew what I do. I'm still here bitches and I know everything.**

**-A**

—

**(A Year Ago)**

_The 6 girls sat huddled up on the Hastings porch with blankets watching as the police officers looked for any sign of Alison. They've been interrogated and questioned all morning, it was barely 9. After the group realized that Alison was gone they reached for about an hour before deciding to talk to Alison's and Spencer's parents who call the police to report a missing person's report. After convincing the police to look for her immediately and not wait the standard 24 hours. By 7, the girls were all being interrogated by the police for their statements and by 8, Ridgewood PD officially issued a missing persons amber alert._

_"Do you think something happened to her?" Hanna asked them._

_Spencer started, "I heard someone scream, maybe it wasn't her." She was in disbelief any of this was happening. Alison wasn't the type to disappear without letting one of us know. Whether she was telling the truth about where she was going was a different story but she'd always tell them she's was going somewhere._

_"Maybe she met a boy and ran off with them." Emily tried being hopeful. She's been trying to remain cool and positive despite the dread she felt, she hoped Ali would just wondering into the backyard in second._

_Santana scoffed, "Ali isn't the 'run away from home for love' person." She wrapped the blanket tighter around herself shivering from the bitter winds._

_"Maybe Emily's right," Aria said simply._

_"Shut up. Just shut up, we don't know what happened. We'll never know what happened unless she told it." Quinn trailed off. The conversation stopped as they stared at the group of officers._

_"Chill." Santana tried to calm the blond. "She could show up tomorrow."_

_"And if she doesn't," Spencer asked._

_Santana glanced at her and shrugged, "We'll deal with it when that time comes."_

_"They're suspicious of us." Aria pointed out what they already knew. "They think we had something to do with it."_

_"We did. We were all sleep, right." Emily stated confidently._

_"Yeah." They all gave weak yeses. They all looked at each other weirdly almost as a sense of trust broke between them._

_"None of would've hurt Ali," Aria stated and they all nodded in agreement. They all knew each other well enough to know that regardless if they all woke up some point that night._

_Santana's phone vibrated before Spencer's then Aria and then the rest of them. They quickly grabbed their phones in hopes it would be Ali._

**_And now there's 6. Are you sure, she's still breathing? I wonder what happens to the group after their leader is gone._ **

**_-A_ **


End file.
